This invention relates generally to mixers, more particularly to a multichannel digital mixer suitable for handling audio signals, and still more particularly to such a mixer designed explicitly for cascade connection with another mixer of identical make, beside being capable of use as an independent unit. The invention also pertains to a system of two such multichannel digital mixers in cascade connection.
Sixteen-input mixers are in widespread use for mixing audio signals from as many individual microphones. Audio engineers are, however, not always satisfied with sixteen channels but sometimes desire more channels. Conventionally, for fulfillment of this desire, it has been practiced to connect two sixteen-input mixer units of identical make in cascade mode by means of cables in cases where a more-than-sixteen-input mixer is not available. The cascaded mixer system provides a total of thirty-two inputs.
The cascading of two analog mixer units is easy if each one is fabricated with that mode of use in mind, complete with a set of cascading inputs in addition to the regular signal inputs. One mixer unit has its cascading inputs left unused but has its combined signal outputs cabled to the cascading inputs of the other mixer unit.
The audio outputs from microphones or the like are directed into the respective input circuits of the two mixer units thereby to be variously conventionally processed and routed to provide, for instance, left and right "stereo" signals, four-channel "group" signals for monitoring, and two-channel "effect" signals for echo and other acoustic effects. The output signals from the first mixer unit are directed into the cascading inputs of the second unit thereby to be combined with like signals. The combined signals are produced from the outputs of the second mixer unit.
Recently, with the advent and increasing commercial acceptance of compact disks and other digital audio signal sources, analog mixers are being superseded by digital mixers. Being functionally equivalent to analog mixers, digital mixers also lend themselves to cascade connection, provided, however, that each unit is furnished with digital output circuits and digital input circuits for cascading.
An objection to the prior art digital mixer units designed for cascade connection is that the provision of many such digital output circuits and input circuits have rendered each unit very costly. The mixer system constituted of two such prior art digital mixer units in cascade connection is itself objectionable, too, because of the necessity for operating the control boards of both units.